Wake Not the Nightmare
by Lady.Zayriah
Summary: Anna gets jumped, then she dreams about her past and that soon becomes reality. Will Yoh be able to help her? YohxAnna
1. Jumped

Hey there again! I'm back with a new YohxAnna story! It will consist of three parts. I'm already done the writing the first part, so if I'm lucky this story will be all posted very soon.  
  
Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 1: Jumped  
  
It all started as a normal day at the Asakura house. "Yoh!" shouted Anna, "we're going to be late for school!"  
"Uh," moaned Yoh, as he rolled out of bed, put on his school uniform and headphones. Once he was done he went downstairs and met Anna waiting at the door.  
"About time," she grumbled.  
"Sorry," said Yoh as he took a bite into his toast and he and Anna walked to school.  
"Miss Kyouyama," said her teacher. "Wake up."  
"Oh, sorry sir," yawned Anna.  
"That's okay," he said. "Back to work, class."  
Yoh looked at Anna. He nudged her, "You okay?" he asked.  
"Fine," she snapped, avoiding his gaze and the other guys. "Idiots!" she whispered at the eye-goggling guys, especially Rocko, the rich kid.  
Soon the lunch bell rang.  
'Finally,' thought Anna. Lunch was her last period. 'Where is Yoh?' thought Anna as she waited bye his locker, tapping her foot.  
Anna heard footsteps beside her. "Finally, Yoh!" She turned to face Yoh. But to her disappointment it was Rocko and his gang.  
"How are you, Anna?" Rocko asked.  
Anna turned away sharply, but Rocko grabbed her hand.  
"What's the rush?" he asked.  
"I'm waiting for Yoh," she said sternly.  
"You don't need Yoh," said Rocko, "you got me." He pulled Anna close to him.  
"No, I'm with Yoh," she said trying to get out of his grasp.  
Anna then heard familiar footsteps coming around the corner. "Yoh, help me!" she screamed. Rocko clasped his hand over her mouth and took her out side to and alley, as she let out muffled cries for help.  
"Anna?" questioned Yoh, as he ran to his locker, after hearing Anna's sudden cry for help. "Anna, where are you?"  
Yoh knew Anna wasn't far; he sensed her aurora nearby and followed it. in the alley...  
"No!" Anna screamed. "I hate you! Yoh!"  
"Shut up!" said Rocko as he hit Anna, cutting her lip.  
Anna backed up against the wall for support. "Leave me alone!"  
"I think not," smiled Rocko. "I'll see what kind of body you have." Rocko stepped closer to Anna as she screamed Yoh's name out in vein. When he got to her, he ripped off her blouse.  
Anna's sudden impulse told her to slap Rocko, and she did, hard.  
Rocko was taken back; no one ever hit him, no one. "You little twerp!" he said as he kicked Anna. She fell to her knees, holding her stomach. "Yoh," she said softly.  
Rocko walked over to Anna and held her in the air by her throat.  
"I-I can't b-breathe," stammered Anna, kicking helplessly wishing Yoh was there.  
"That's the point," smirked Rocko.  
"Let her go now!" said a voice from the shadows. Rocko and his gang turned their attention to the voice.  
"Yoh?" croaked Anna.  
"So looks like little old boyfriend, Yoh, has come to save his girlfriend," mocked Rocko.  
"That's right," answered Yoh, emerging from the shadows. "Now let Anna go!"  
"You want her," said Rocko. "Go get her!" He threw Anna into the wall, causing her to cut her head.  
"Anna!" Yoh said as he ran to her. Yoh saw she was bruised and beaten pretty badly. "Anna, you're going to okay."  
"Yoh," she gently opened her eyes and saw Yoh's face, before she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.  
Yoh gripped her hand then stood up. "You're all going to pay," said Yoh, "for what you did to Anna."  
"Yah right!" laughed Rocko, his gang joined him.  
  
Sorry if it was short, but bare with me, the chapters get longer as I go on. I'm pretty sure? Well I hope you liked the first chapter, second one should be out soon. So if you want to find out if Yoh will beat Rocko and his gang, and if Anna will be okay, then tone in for the next chapter of Wake Not the Nightmare: Don't Understand 


	2. Don't Understand

Hey there, I'm gonna skip a the talk in the beginning and talk at the end.

**Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 2: Don't Understand**

"Amidamaru! Spirit form! Unity!" called Yoh.

"Oh, I'm shaking," acted Rocko.

"You should be," smirked Yoh.

Yoh went through Rocko's goons like pylons. "You're next, Rocko," he said to a freaked Rocko.

"You're not human," said Rocko.

Yoh walked up to Rocko and picked him up by his collier. "This is for hurting Anna!" Yoh threw him against the wall. Rocko stumbled to his feet and ran away.

Yoh didn't care, he went straight to Anna.

"Anna?" said Yoh as he gently picked her up.

"Her eyes opened slowly. "Yoh," she weakly said. Anna had lost some blood. "You saved me," she smiled then went limp in Yoh's arms.

Don't worry, Anna, you'll be okay," said Yoh. Yoh took Anna to the hospital; where she was taken into emerge. when they arrived.

Yoh waited in the waiting room, while the doctors were seeing Anna in the emergency room.

"Please," pleaded Yoh, "please be alright, Anna." A tear slid down his face. The doctors had told his that Anna had lost a lot of blood to her head. "Anna," he whispered.

After several hours of waiting, Yoh was relieved when the doctors brought Anna to a normal room.

Immediately, he went in and sat by her bedside.

"Uh," moaned Anna. She slowly opened her eyes, but saw nothing but black.

She started to panic. 'Am I with Rocko?' she thought, 'where's Yoh?!'

"Yoh," croaked Anna. "Yoh, where are you?"

"Anna," he said grasping her hand. "I'm right here, you're safe now."

"Why can't I see?" she asked.

"Relax, Anna, you're not blind," giggled Yoh. "You got a major cut on your head when Rocko threw you into the wall. The docs stitched it up, but they had to cover the bandaged over your eyes so it would cover the cut."

"Oh," said Anna. "Well, when can I take them off?"

Yoh laughed. "I'll go ask the doctor, in the meantime get some rest," he said rubbing then patting her hand before he left.

Anna fell into a light slumber as Yoh left.

"Anna," she heard someone call her. "You can take off your bandages."

She rolled on her back, she knew who it was.

Yoh helped her sit up and started to unravel her bandges.

Anna felt Yoh's soft and gentle hands behind her head as he unraveled the bandages. It felt good.

Yoh laughed. "Anna, don't be afraid, you can open your eyes," he said as he ran his hand through her hair.

Anna opened her eyes slowly and saw Yoh's face for the first time since like, forever. "yoh!" she said happily as she hugged him.

Yoh hugged back, until he felt Anna sobbing on his chest.

He pulled away gently, making Anna look at him with her watery eyes, into his warm, loving, and caring ones.

"Yoh, I—you," she sobbed.

"I what?" he asked, puzzled.

"You don't understand!" she said. She felt bad. Anna lay back down, her back facing Yoh.

Yoh had a hunch at what was bothering Anna.

Before Anna fully went back to sleep, she heard Yoh say, while rubbing her back, "I'll always be here for you."

Anna smiled and fell asleep.

Yo, so that concludes another chapter. Stay toned for the next one called **Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 3: Nightmare **Hey I hope you'll enjoy it!

And special thanks to those 7 or 8 reviews I got! nn Meh, who cares if it's a little OOC, I like it, you like it, that's why you're reading it right? OMG you're not! cries You're trying to ruin me! You little SOB's.........Naw, just joking with yah, it was more spur the moment time thing. Well hope you enjoyed my little show, now away to fairy land I go!

REVIEW!!!


	3. Nightmare

Hey man, just read the story and be happy that I updated soon. I doubt you wanna here me blab so let's get on with the story, shall we?

**Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 3: Nightmare**

The next time Anna woke up it was dark. Yoh was still with her, sleeping in his chair.

Anna slowly got out of bed, and made her way to the window. She stared into the night's darkness, until;

"Anna," called Yoh.

Anna spun around, Yoh was inches away. He gripped her shoulders and began to run them.

"What's wrong, Anna?" asked Yoh.

Anna began to sob. "You wouldn't understand," she said. "Ever since my mother died, my father has always abused me and told me it was my fault she died." Anna paused, still sobbing. "My father would beat me silly everyday, beating me badly, as bad as Rocko had, except probably much worse. And in many cases I'd end up in the hospital. I'd wake up alone, no one to share my feelings with. The only person that would ever listen to me at the time was my mother, but she's dead thanks to me." Anna was crying now. "You're the only one that's ever been there for me since my mother died, Yoh."

"Anna," comforted Yoh. It's not your fault that your mom is dead. It's your father's fault. Your mother cared so much about you, that she risked her life from that crazy shaman that attacked you, to save you. If your father truly cared for your mother, then he would have tried to save her, instead of just standing there. He beats you because he's trying to find someone else to blame. Your father is the evil one, not you, never you." Anna smiled at Yoh's statement.

"You're right," she turned to face him.

"I am?" asked Yoh.

"It's my father's fault my mother is dead, not mine," Anna said with a smile. "Thank you, Yoh, for showing me the truth."

Anna smiled and hugged Yoh.

"I'm glad you feel better, Anna," said Yoh.

"Hmm," smiled Anna as she let out a yawn.

"I think it's time for bed," said Yoh. He guided Anna to her bed, and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Anna," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Yoh," said Anna as she was engulfed by her sleep.

Anna's dream

SLAP!

"How dare you say it's my fault your mother is dead!"

"Because, it's true," spat Anna, regaining her balance.

"Who gave you this idea?" her father said slyly.

"No one," said Anna nervously. "After ten years, I learned it on my own."

"Liar," roared her father, as he picked up Anna by the throat.

"Yoh," choked Anna, "please save me."

"Hmm, Yoh?" said her father thoughtfully, as he dropped Anna to the ground.

"Uh," she moaned.

"Yoh, eh?" her father asked. "This, Yoh, by any chance, is that Yoh Asakura? The boy who's family took you in when you were five?"

Anna nodded. "He is my fiancé."

SLAP!

"This 'Yoh' probably told you it was my fault! Didn't he!"

"No," said Anna. "I learned on my own."

"Right," said her father. "Now, you shall never see the light of day again, or your precious Yoh."

"No," screamed Anna, as she ran off. "Yoh! Yo--hmph." Anna ran into her father's men.

"Bad Anna," said her father, approaching with rope.

Anna tried to get free from her father's men's grasp, but failed.

Anna's father began to tie her up. When her father was done, his men took Anna to a dark room and locked her in, but not before her father made his finishing touches on her.

"There you are, dear," he said, as he duct taped her mouth shut and locked her in.

He kept Anna in there, for what seemed like days.

'Yoh,' she thought, 'where are you?'

Later on her father came in with a sharp dagger.

Anna looked at him, fear shone in her eyes. She backed away the best she could with her bonds.

"Don't worry, Anna," smirked her father. "This will only hurt a bit, then you can join your mother in the afterlife." He laughed like a madman and raised his dagger.

Anna closed her eyes tightly. 'Yoh,' she thought. Then her eyes shot open, as she sat upright in bed, sweating and breathing deeply. "Yoh," she grasped for his hand.

"Anna," said Yoh, hugging her tightly. "What's wrong?"

"My-my father," she whimpered. "He was-He was going to kill-kill me!" Anna started cry. She cried into Yoh's chest.

"Shh," smiled Yoh, stroking her hair. "Shh, get some rest, you need it." Yoh sang softly to Anna and soothed her to sleep.

"Soon she stopped sobbing, and Yoh laid her down gently, tucked her in, and slept in the chair

bedside her bed.

Hey, big thanks goes out to TK Lee and the former 'The Crippler' who I've been talking to lately, and thanks to the others who have dedicated there time to read and review my stories.

I'm gonna try something new, I'm going to left you people have a sneak peak of the next chapter, which is: **Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 4: Nightmares Continue**

So here's you're little preview:

The nurse walked in. "Mr. Askaura?" she asked.

"That's me," he said quietly, with a smile. Yoh placed his hand on Anna's hair, as he turned his head to the nurse. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah!" Yoh heard Anna scream. Yoh jolt up and rushed to Anna's room.

"Anna?" he panted.

"You know too much," said her father. "So I've come to finish the job my men couldn't do ten years ago."

"You tried to kill me!" Anna gasped.

"Yoh's not here, remember?" said her father slyly.

"No," said Yoh getting up. "Amidamaru! Spirit form! Into the Spirit Sword!" Amidamaru merged with the sword. "Celestial Slash!"

"Marit Kyouyama?" Yoh said to himself, "is that....."

Ha! Ha! Your preview is over; I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what will happen next! XD Did you like the preview? Should I do the same for chapter five? Let me know.

Now review! XD


	4. Nightmares Continue

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say this, but if I don't get 30 reviews but the end of this chapter, or at least 25 then I QUIT! Yes you heard me, I quit on this story! Well sorry for the disappointment. Just read the story and hope I get 25 – 30 reviews.

**Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 4: Nightmares Continue **

Yoh watched Anna sleep the next morning. Though it was 10 o'clock, Yoh didn't mind that Anna was still sleeping; she needed her rest after what happened to her yesterday. He enjoyed watching her sleep peacefully, knowing she was safe.

Anna slept surled in her bed and her hand under her head. Yoh placed the blankets up to Anna's neck to keep her safe and warm, the night after her nighrmare.

Knock, knock, knock.

The nurse walked in. "Mr. Askaura?" she asked.

"That's me," he said quietly, with a smile. Yoh placed his hand on Anna's hair, as he turned his head to the nurse. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no," smiled the nurse. "I've come to tell you that Miss. Kyouyama is well enough to leave. You just have to sign her release forms at the front desk. If you would like to follow me now, you can be doe by the time Miss. Kyouyama wakes up."

"Uh," Yoh didn't want to leave Anna, but he knew he would be back fast. "Okay, let's go," he decided.

In less than five minutes Yoh was back, and Anna was still asleep.

Yoh smiled down at her and thought, 'She's so beautiful.' Yoh caressed her cheek and brushed her hair away, which was in her face.

"Mmm," Anna smiled as she moved around. "Yoh," she said softly as she woke up.

"You're up Anna. Great," smiled Yoh, "now we can go home."

"Already?" Anna asked.

"Yoh, the doctor said you just needed some rest," explained Yoh.

"Oh," said Anna as she sat up. "Uh," she moaned as the pressure rushed to her head and caused her to fall back. But with swift arms, Yoh caught Anna and helped her up.

"Thanks," Anna blushed.

It was a quiet walk home. Soon it was dark and the two were sleeping peacefully, until;

"Ah!" Yoh heard Anna scream. Yoh jolt up and rushed to Anna's room.

"Anna?" he panted. He saw Anna shaking in her sleep. "Anna. Anna wake up, you're having a nightmare," Yoh said, gently shaking her awake.

"Yoh," she said in surprise as she clung on to him for dear life. "I had the same dream! The one where my father tried to kill me," she cried.

"Shh," whispered Yoh. "I won't let anything happen to you." Yoh slowly start to soothe her to sleep.

"Stay with me, please?" asked Anna before she was asleep.

"Okay," agreed Yoh, as he cuddled up with Anna. The two of them fell asleep in each others' arms.

For the past two weeks, Yoh woke up to a screaming Anna and underwent the same routine each night. Yoh didn't mind. He'd do anything to keep Anna safe.

It was the after noon. Anna was left alone, while Yoh went out. To pass the time, Anna cleaned her room.

She had a strange feeling someone was watching her. So, she whistled to herself to bypass the thought.

"Trying to hide your fears, Anna dear?" said an eerie voice.

Anna spun around. "You!" she gasped as she looked at her father.

"Yes me," he smiled.

"What do you want?" asked a terrified Anna.

"You know too much," said her father. "So I've come to finish the job my men couldn't do ten years ago."

"You tried to kill me!" Anna gasped.

"That's right, girl," smirked her father, as he forced Anna into the wall. "Now to fulfill it."

Anna's father put his hand around her throat and raised her an inch off the ground.

"Yoh!" she croaked.

"Yoh's not here, remember?" said her father slyly. With his free hand he pulled out a dagger from his cloak.

"Yoh!" cried Anna. "Yoh, please, save me! Yoh!"

"He's not coming dear," said her father.

"He...will...come," panted Anna who was running short of air. "He will!"

"No he won't," said her father as he raised the dagger.

"Yes her will," said a voice.

"Yoh," panted Anna.

"Anna's father turned around. "Ah, so you're Yoh. You're just in time to see your fiancée die."

"Let her go!" gritted Yoh.

"No," answered her father, bringing down the dagger.

Yoh charged at him, knocking Anna out of his grasp.

"Uh," she moaned as she fell unconscious, do to the lack of air.

"Anna," said Yoh as he rushed to her side. "Come on, Anna, wake up."

Anna's father got up. "Now you've really pissed me off." He got closer to the two. "I was going to finish her quick and easy, but now I'm going to finish her nice and slow." He picked up his dagger.

"No you don't," said Yoh standing up.

"Watch me," he threatened, diving for Anna.

Before he could reach Anna, Yoh stepped in. He and her father had an intense battle. Until...

"Ah," Yoh cried. Anna's father slashed Yoh's stomach. Some blood came out.

"Say goodbye to her, Asakura," said Anna's father, who was over Anna, ready to strike.

"No," said Yoh getting up. "Amidamaru! Spirit form! Into the Spirit Sword!" Amidamaru merged with the sword. "Celestial Slash!"

Yoh hit him directly. "Uh," he said. "Don't worry, boy, I, Marti Kyouyama, will return," and Marti made his retreat.

"Marti Kyouyama?" Yoh said to himself, "is that Anna's father?"

Yoh was brought out of his thought at the sound of Anna's moaning. "Anna!" he rushed to her side and placed her head in his lap. "Come on, Anna, wake up!" He kissed her lips lightly. 'I know you can,' he thought.

"Uh," she moaned again. Anna slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Yoh's worried face and him holding her tightly.

"Anna," he said with relief. "You're okay!"

"Yah," she said, "just tired."

"Uh, Anna?" questioned Yoh.

"Yah?" Anna replied.

"Was that your father who tried to kill you?" he asked nervously, unsure of how Anna would react.

Anna sighed. "Yes."

There was silence. Then Anna felt blood on her hand. She looked up to where the blood had fallen from, and noticed the gouge in Yoh's stomach.

Anna gasped and touched his wound. Yoh winced in pain. "My-my father did that, didn't he?" she sobbed.

"Shh," comforted Yoh. "No worries, Anna. I'll clean it and patch it up, after I get you to bed, okay?"

"Okay," Anna smiled.

"Yoh smiled and brought Anna to bed, then went down to heal his wound.

Syke! I was just kidding you all! I'm not gonna stop writing this fic. Why would I stop? I have wonderful fans! nn

Oh, by the way, don't mind all the mistakes if there are any I finished this fic at one in the morning on Friday the 13th. Oooo, spooky. Naw, not really.

Anyways, I'm glad you guys like my preview. Since I'm feeling like being nice today I'll give you a preview of chapter 5. Here it is **Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 5: Kidnapped** preview.

-'Poor Anna,' he thought, 'her father really trying to her and he's coming back soon. I'll have to be ready.'

-"I'm scared," sobbed Anna, after giving Yoh a small smile.

-"Hmm," said Yoh. "Uh, Anna, you want to go for a walk?"

- Yoh was worried. He new something was going to happen, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Telling himself to regard the thought, he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

-Late at night, early morning, shadows began to move in Anna's room.

'Anna,' they called to her.

-"Yoh," Anna whispered, "is that you?"

-"Wrong!" smirked her father.

-"Say goodbye to her, kid,"

-"Get your hand off her!" demanded Yoh.

-"You can find her in the castle in Funbari Forest."

Sorry if that preview kind of sucked, I could find any good parts to put in the preview. Aw well, who cares, as long as you're there to read the next chapter you'll find out what'll happen.


	5. Kidnapped

Yo, yo, yo! I'm back and in black! Part of the FBI! No, jokes! But I am back and ready to share chapter five of Wake Not the Nightmare! So let's get started shall we?

**Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 5: Kidnapped **

"Uh," Yoh winced as he bandaged his wound in the bathroom. He turned his attention to the mirror. 'Poor Anna,' he thought, 'her father really trying to her and he's coming back soon. I'll have to be ready.'

Yoh finished up in the bathroom and headed to his room. As he did, he passed Anna's room, He opened the door slightly to make sure she was okay.

Anna was sleeping peacefully. Yoh was glad, it was about time she had a nice rest.

Yoh gently shut the door and proceeded to his room.

The next morning, Anna was unusually quiet.

"Are you alright?" asked Yoh.

"Yes," sighed Anna.

"You sure?" he questioned. "Do you want to talk about yesterday?"

"Yoh, listen," said Anna. "My father knows what you said to me; how you showed me it wasn't my fault that my mother is dead. Now he's coming back for me, to finish the job his men couldn't do ten years ago, because I know to much." Anna tried her best to hide her tears.

"Anna," said Yoh giving her a warm hug. "If your father wants you, he'll have to get throught me first."

"I'm scared," sobbed Anna, after giving Yoh a small smile.

Yoh rubbed her back, "Don't be scared, Anna," he said, "I'll protect you. I promise."

"Thank you, Yoh," she said as Yoh gave her a tight hug.

Anna went back to her unusually quiet self.

"Hmm," said Yoh. "Uh, Anna, you want to go for a walk?"

Anna looked at him. "In this weather?"

It was raining all day.

"Sure. We'll go down to the lake for a while," said Yoh.

"So," said Yoh once they got there. "It seems you've got a lot on your mind."

"No," said Anna as she watched the rain fall in the lake.

"Hmm," smiled Yoh. "Are you going to tell me what's really on your mind or do I have to spend all day trying to read it?"

"It's just that," Anna paused, "I don't want you to fight my dad and get hurt."

"Really?" said a surprised Yoh.

"Mmm-hmm," nodded Anna.

"Anna said Yoh as he gave her a warm hug. "You don't have to worry I'll be okay. I'm your fiancé, I'm s'pose to take care of you."

"I guess you're right," smiled Anna.

The couple stayed in each other's arms for quite sometime, until;

"Ah-chew!" sneezed Anna.

"Oh, Anna," said a surprised Yoh. "You're soaked to the bone."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," shivered Anna.

Yoh shook his head. "Come on, let's get you home."

The two walked in silence, which was usually broken by Anna's sneeze.

Once they arrived home, Anna went into the bathroom to dry herself off and freshen up. After she was done, she bid Yoh goodnight and when to bed.

Yoh was worried. He new something was going to happen, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Telling himself to regard the thought, he brushed his teeth and went to bed.

As he went to , Yoh passed Anna's room. Yoh stopped and opened the door slightly to check on her. Yoh was happy, Anna was sleeping peacefully. He left and went to bed.

She was safe...for now.

Late at night, early morning, shadows began to move in Anna's room.

'Anna,' they called to her.

Anna stirred in her sleep.

'Anna,' they called to her again.

"Yoh," Anna whispered, "is that you?" Anna sat up in bed, but found no one there. But then she caught swift movement in front of her. "Yoh?" she said worried, as she backed herself into a wall.

"Wrong!" smirked her father.

Anna gasped. "Yoh!" she screamed.

"Anna!" Yoh jumped out of bed and went to Anna's room. "Get away from her!" he demanded as he saw Marti and his goons closing in on Anna.

"Ace, Jack," Marti said, "you know what to do. Bones and B Bop get the girl."

Ace and Jack attacked Yoh and the other two grabbed hold of Anna.

"Let me go," said Anna as she struggled against her father's men, but she was too tired.

"Let her go!" winced Yoh as Ace and Jack pinned him down.

"Say goodbye to her, kid," Marti pulled a white cloth out of his cloak, "for now," he added as he forced the cloth over Anna's nose and mouth.

Anna began to drift into unconsciousness. "Yoh," she whispered as she fell into the darkness, and went limp in her father's men's arms.

"No," said Yoh. "Anna, wake up."

"Quiet, Asakura," said Marti looking at him. "or I might just kill her now." Yoh squirmed in Ace's and Jack's grasp. "Calm down, boy, I wont kill her...yet," Marti lifted Anna's chin up with his finger. "Such beauty, like her mother. I see why you lover her so much. Too bad you'll never get to marry her."

"Get your hand off her!" demanded Yoh.

"Hush, boy, time for you to go to sleep," Marti approached Yoh with the white cloth. Before he placed the cloth over Yoh's mouth, Marti said, "You can find her in the castle in Funbari Forest."

"Anna," said Yoh, trying to stay conscious. "If you touch her...I will kill you." Yoh went limp in the men's arms.

"Stubborn, isn't he?" said Ace.

"Very," said Marti. "Now let's go."

Ace and Jack threw Yoh into the wall.

Yoh let out a painful moan as Marti and his men left with Anna.

**TBC.........**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I don't think it was one of my best ones, as you can tell I used the lake seen from the last episode of season one. But as long as you enjoyed it I'm happy. So let me know by sending a good/evil/nice/bad review, what ever fills your cream cheese.**

**Now here is your preview of Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 6: Very Close**

-"I remember," said Yoh sadly. "Funbari Forest!" Yoh jumped up.

-"Don't call me that!" spat Anna. "You don't love me you're trying to kill me!"

-"If you hurt him," started Anna.

"Don't worry," he said lifting Anna's chin, "_I_ wont hurt him."

-"He's determined to save her," Marti looked at his daughter.

-"Celestial Slash!"

-"Where's Anna?!" Yoh demanded quickly.

-A rope appeared beside Marti, and he pulled it.

-"Remember," said Marti, "I said _if_ you can fetch her."

-Yoh gasped as the crane moved Anna above the pot.

-About 75 of his men came out ready to strike Yoh.

-"You're sick," spat Yoh.

-"Anna," called Yoh who was still fighting. "Lift your feet!"

-"No! Anna!" shouted Yoh as he tried to reach her.

Anna was about to die, when...

**I hope that kept you interested!!! nn Well thanks to TK Lee, Y2J Chris Jericho II, ** **Keitorin Asthore, Yohna, and the others that have stayed with me on this fic.**


	6. Very Close

Yah! Winter break!!!!! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon!!! nn. How you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 6: Very Close **

"Yoh!" said a worried Amidamaru. "Yoh, wake up!"

"Uh," moaned Yoh. "Five more minutes, Anna!"

"Yoh," said Amidimaru, "that's the thing, Anna's not here!"

"What?!" said Yoh fully waking up.

"She was taken by her father last night," Amidimaru told Yoh.

"I remember," said Yoh sadly. "Funbari Forest!" Yoh jumped up.

"What?" said his spirit.

"Funbari Forest," said Yoh. "That's where Anna is. Come on Amidimaru, we have to get to Anna before it's too late."

Funbari Forest Castle…

"Uh," moaned Anna as she woke up. Anna tried to stir, but found she couldn't. She opened her eyes, only to see darkness. Anna realized her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were tied. She was tied to a chair and there was a blindfold tightly tied around her eyes.

Just then a bit of light could be seen through her blindfold.

Anna heard movement around her. "Who's there?" she spoke.

"Very demanding, dearest," smirked her father.

"Don't call me that!" spat Anna. "You don't love me you're trying to kill me!"

Anna started to struggle in her bonds. "Let me go," she said.

"I can't right now, Anna," said Martu. "Yoh's coming to save you and I do have plans for him. If I free you, you'll ruin my plan."

"If you hurt him," started Anna.

"Don't worry," he said lifting Anna's chin, "_I_ wont hurt him."

Then ace walked in. "Sir, the Asakura kid is here and is going through our men pretty quick.

"Yoh," Anna erked up.

"Hmm," smirked Marti. "He's determined to save her," Marti looked at his daughter.

"Yes sir," answered Ace. "What should we do?"

I'll go out there, while you get the girl ready," explained Marti.

Ace nodded and Marti left.

"Celestial Slash!" shouted, Yoh, knocking down the last of Marti's men.

Then Yoh heard applauding. He quickly turned around to find Marti.

"Where's Anna!" Yoh demanded quickly.

Marit ignored him. "Very well done, Yoh. You were able to get through my men very easily. I think you deserve a prize, that is, if you can fetch it. Now, let's see what we have behind dorr #1."

A rope appeared beside Marti, and he pulled it.

The drapes behind Marti opened and a bright light turned on revealing Anna's tied up form.

Anna winced at the bright light.

"Anna!" shouted Yoh as he ran to her.

"Not so fast," said her father, Yoh stopped in his tracks.

"Yoh?" questioned Anna. "Is that y- -mmm." Anna's voice was muffled as Ace tied a rag tightly around her mouth.

"Remember," said Marti, "I said _if_ you can fetch her."

Marti's men untied Anna from the chair, roughly picked her up and attached her to a crane hook in the air.

The crane lifted Anna into the air.

Marti smirked. "See if you can save her from this," he said as a pot of boiling oil emerged from the ground.

Yoh gasped as the crane moved Anna above the pot.

"Now what fun would it be if you were to save her like that," smirked Marti. "I've got two surprises for yah. One, you'll have to fight all of these men before you get to Anna," About 75 of his men came out ready to strike Yoh. "Second," Marti looked at Anna, causing Yoh to look too, "the crane will lower Anna to her death

"You're sick," spat Yoh.

"Maybe, but at least my daughter will die," Marti laughed evilly.

Yoh gritted his teeth as he prepared to fight.

"Prepare to lose her," said Marti. "On the count of three. Three!"

The men lunged at Yoh.

Yoh and Amidimaru were read to take down these men, and save Anna.

What Yoh didn't know was that these men were stronger then the ones he fought in the beginning.

As Yoh took down his 20th man, he looked up at Anna. She was nearing the pot of oil.

Anna was squirming in her bonds, attempting to free herself but failed.

"Anna," called Yoh who was still fighting. "Lift your feet!"

'Yoh,' thought Anna. Anna felt one of her sandals fall off and burn in the oil. Anna raised her feet as high as she could to avoid her death.

Yoh was growing tired and still had 25 men left. "Anna," whispered Yoh.

Anna could lift her feet any higher and could feel the heat of the boiling oil.

"Say good-bye, Asakura, she's about to fall," smiled Marti.

"No! Anna!" shouted Yoh as he tried to reach her.

Anna was about to die, when…

**TBC………

* * *

****Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's a little short. So how about motivating me by sending a good/evil/nice/bad review, what ever fills your cream cheese.**

**Now here is your preview of Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 7: Safe?**

-"Rapid Tempo!"

Anna felt herself falling…

-'Ren?' thought Anna.

-Just then Ren was attacked.

"Ren!" shouted Yoh and Anna.

"Ren get up!" shouted Anna.

"Icicle Assult!"

"Horo Horo?" stated Anna.

-"So," said Anna's father approaching her. "You managed to escape your oily death.

"No, get away from me," spat Anna. "Yoh!"

-"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" cried Anna, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt him," remarked Marti, "it's ok if one of my men kill him. Marti gave one of his men a dagger and they approached Yoh.

-"Lizard Launch!" the man was knocked unconscious.

-"Damn!" shouted Marti. "Why do you two keep avoiding death?"

-"What are you doing?" demanded Yoh

Marti took out a needle. "This is full of deadly poison, boy, and I'm about to inject it into my worthless daughter," he laughed madly.

Anna backed away the best she could in her bonds as Marti brought the needle down to her skin.

-"You may have killed me, boy," Marti said to a surprised crowd. "But just so you no, …

-"Ah!" Anna cried in pain.

-"Yoh," Anna anted, smiling at him. "Promise me…promise me that whatever happens you'll move on."

"Come on, Anna," pleaded Yoh. "You'll get through this."

………

**I hope that kept you interested!!! nn Well thanks to TK Lee, Y2J Chris Jericho II (he has a new name), ****Keitorin Asthore, Yohna, and the others that have stayed with me on this fic.**

**Also you should all go to ** **that place rocks! nn**


	7. Safe?

**Finally I'm back! Sorry I've taken so long, just been busy, lazy, lost some ideas for the story. I've started to write the next chapter, but not really sure what to write. Any ideas are more the welcomed.**

**Oh ya! And today….Today's my birthday! nn  April 12. I'm finally 15!  I'm so happy!**

**Opps…..on with the story.**

**There is an important notice after the preview of chapter 8.**

* * *

**Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 7: Safe? **

"Rapid Tempo!"

Anna felt herself falling, then she was caught by swift arms, and placed sitting on the ground.

'Ren?' thought Anna.

Anna felt her gag being removed from her mouth. "Who's there!" she asked quickly.

"What? No thank you?" said Ren as he removed Anna's blindfold.

"Hmm," smirked Anna. "Just hurry and untie me."

Just then Ren was attacked.

"Ren!" shouted Yoh and Anna.

"Ren get up!" shouted Anna.

"Icicle Assult!"

"Horo Horo?" stated Anna.

"The one and only," he said, while he gave a hand to Ren.

"Get those two," Marti ordered his men.

"Well no time for a chat, chum," said Ren getting up. "It looks like we've got company.

Ren, Horo Horo, and Yoh began to get the men coming towards them.

"Hold on, Anna," called Yoh as he was dealing with a number of her father's men. "I'll set you free. Just hold on!"

"So," said Anna's father approaching her. "You managed to escape your oily death.

"No, get away from me," spat Anna. "Yoh!"

"Hold on, Anna," Yoh said as he ran to her. "Ah!" he yelled in pain as he was close-lined where his wound was. Yoh fell on his stomach.

"I bet you wouldn't be able to handle this, the death of your fiancé," smirked Marti as he lifted Anna's chin.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" cried Anna, tears swelling in her eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt him," remarked Marti, "it's ok if one of my men kill him. Marti gave one of his men a dagger and they approached Yoh.

"Yoh!" shouted Anna. "Get up!"

"Uh," moaned Yoh.

"Silence!" ordered her father.

Anna closed her eyes. She couldn't watch.

"Yoh!" shouted Ren and Horo Horo.

"Uh," he moaned again, rolling onto his back.

The man with the dagger approached Yoh and prepared to kill him.

"Lizard Launch!" the man was knocked unconscious.

"Ryu!"said Horo Horo happily.

"Master Yoh, wake up," said Ryu.

"Oh," he said, "five more minutes, guys."

"We don't have five minutes," said Ren. "Anna's life is on the line.

Yoh jolted up. "Anna!" Then he saw Ryu. "Ryu? What are you doing here?"

"He just saved your life," said Horo Horo.

Yoh looked at the unconscious guy. "Oh, thanks."

"Damn!" shouted Marti. "Why do you two keep avoiding death?"

"Easy," said Yoh, struggling to get up with his sword. "Our love and determination is what keeps us alive."

"If you think your love is so strong, try and save my pathetic daughter from this," Marti snapped his fingers. His men grabbed the boys from behind.

"What are you doing?" demanded Yoh.

Marti took out a needle. "This is full of deadly poison, boy, and I'm about to inject it into my worthless daughter," he laughed madly.

Anna backed away the best she could in her bonds as Marti brought the needle down to her skin.

Anna closed her eyes tight, preparing for the strike, but felt nothing. Instead she heard a painful moan coming from her father.

Anna opened her eyes and found her father on the ground, beside her, soaked in blood. Anna looked up in front of her to see Yoh standing there, panting hard. His sword of covering blood and he was looking down at Marti.

"Yoh," Anna whispered.

"You may have killed me, boy," Marti said to a surprised crowd. "But just so you know, I plan on taking my daughter with me." With every ounce of energy he had left, he lifted his hand with the needle and injected it into Anna's arm.

"Ah!" Anna cried in pain.

"Anna!" shouted Yoh, kicking Marti's body aside as he smirked then died. Yoh untied Anna. "Anna," Yoh said softly, cradling her in his arms.

"Yoh," Anna said softly. She winced at the pain the poison had given her.

Anna," said Yoh.

"Yoh," Anna anted, smiling at him. "Promise me…promise me that whatever happens you'll move on."

"Come on, Anna," pleaded Yoh. "You'll get through this."

Anna smiled. "maybe," she said as she fell unconscious in Yoh's arms.

Yoh began to cry, then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," said Ren. "She's still breathing, if we hurry and get her to a hospital she might be okay."

Yoh wiped his tears and smiled and nodded.

The boys were off to the hospital with Anna.

**TBC………**

* * *

**Hmm…I wonder if Anna's going to make it. Well you'll have to wait and read to find out with what's going to happen next. Since it's my birthday, I've decided to give you a little preview of the next chapter. LoL I know, I know, I have always given you a preview, this time I'll make it longer, cause it's my birthday and I'm feeling nice. But really, don't you think I deserve some presents? LoL!**

**Now here is your preview of Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 8: (title unknown, help me think of one)**

"Listen Yoh," said Ren. "Anna with be fine." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Wait," said Yoh. "How did you guys find us?

"Well," began Horo Horo. "We all went to your house….Then as we were leaving…"

"Bason sensed something had happen to you and Anna," continued Ren. "…We decided to go in one by one that way…"

Thanks a lot you guys," smiled Yoh.

"No problem," said Ryu.

…'I'd better check on Anna.'…

The nuruse looked up at him, and gave him a nasty look.

…"She's my fiancée!" he blurted out. "I demand to know how she's doing!"

"Engaged or not kid, I can't tell you anything,"…

"Uh, that's okay?" Stuttered Yoh.

"I'm really sorry to say this, but…"

"What!" gasped Yoh. "I have to see her!"…

"Yoh felt so bad. "I wasn't able to protect you," whispered Yoh…

"Yoh," she called again. "I need you. Where did you go?"…

"Hey," Yoh smiled softly. "You awake?"

There was a long silence.

"Anna, I, uh, need to tell you that…"

"Yes?" she questioned.

"That…" stuttered Yoh.

**Holy moly! That's a long preview, and I was looking over the chapter, there is still more but I decided to split it into two chapters. Unless you all want it in one shot. It's about 6 pages and ¼ of a page in writing and I'm still writing it. It's basically going to end this story, then move on to the sequel, if you guys want one that is. I'm sure you do, and I'll post the sequel anyways. So let me know if I should just finish the story in 8 chapters or 9 chapters you decide. So hurry and tell me so I can update.**

**Thanks to all my supporters out there! You guys rule! And I hope I'll get some nice reviews and new supports. But if you want, you can send an evil review if you want. I like them, they make me laugh, because it's my story and I don't care if people think it sucks or I have bad grammar and spelling. Aw well can wait for the nice and evil reviews!**

**Happy Birthday to Me!**


	8. Hiding the Truth Pt 1

**Hi everyone, sorry for not updating in ages. But I've been busy, really. Finished exams, started a job, boy trouble… Life has been pretty hectic for me lately. And I haven't had much to inspire me to write any of my stories. I've been so busy with work I haven't enjoyed my summer vacation and look half of it is already gone. Well hopefully I can finish this first part out of three of this story soon.**

**HaHaHa! I changed my name! Sorry, LoL, just thought you should know, I'm still the same old crazy me. nn**

**Hope you like it… sorry if it's not great… I need some ideas, help me out here people, please… **

* * *

**Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 8: Hiding the Truth Pt. 1**

The doctors took Anna into emerge as soon as Yoh told them the story,

Yoh was stuck waiting in the waiting room.

"Listen Yoh," said Ren. "Anna with be fine." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I hope so," said Yoh.

"It's getting late," said Horo Horo.

"Wait," said Yoh. "How did you guys find us?

"Well," began Horo Horo. "We all went to your house and you weren't there. Then as we were leaving…"

"Bason sensed something had happen to you and Anna," continued Ren. "And he sensed you guys were at the castle. We decided to go in one by one that way we could back each other u incase we got into trouble."

"Thanks a lot you guys," smiled Yoh.

"No problem," said Ryu. "Now if you don't mind we gotta be hitting the open road."

"Bye," the three boys said.

"Bye," waved Yoh.

As soon as they were out of sight Yoh thought, 'I'd better check on Anna.' Yoh went to the front desk. "Excuse me," he asked the nurse at the front desk. "Um, is there any news on Anna Kyouyama?"

The nurse looked up at him, and gave him a nasty look. Then looked down and went back out her business.

Yoh looked at her strangely. He thought she was in a bad mood because she had to work a night shift.

"Um," started Yoh, "is there any news on Anna Kyouyama?"

"Listen kid," she said as she blew a bubble with the gum in her mouth, "I'm not authorized to give out that information," she said harshly, then looked away.

Yoh was being to get irritated. "She's my fiancée!" he blurted out. "I demand to know how she's doing!"

The nurse looked up. "You have a fiancée? You're so young."

"We were engaged at a young age," said Yoh, growing more irritated by the minute. He wanted to see Anna, now.

"Engaged or not kid, I can't tell you anything," the nurse smirked. "Now go home kid."

"No," stated Yoh. "Anna's dying and I must see her!"

"Listen kid," said the nurse getting out of her chair, "I don't care! Now go home, before I have the security guards take you out personally."

"Stacy!" said a doctor as he arrived.

Yoh stared at the doctor, shocked.

"Now, Stacy," said the doctor, "I know you're mad that you had to cancel your date with Rob because you had to switch your dayshift with Nia's nightshift, but that doesn't make it right for you to bite our visitors' heads off."

"I know," said Stacy. "I'm sorry," she muttered to Yoh and went back to work.

"Uh, that's okay?" stuttered Yoh.

"Sorry young sir," said the doctor.

"Oh, that's ok," smiled Yoh.

"Excuse me, Stacy," said the doctor as he turned to her. "Could you see if you can find a 'Yoh' in the building. One of my patients keeps muttering his name in her sleep."

Yoh's ears perked up as he heard his name. He turned and faced the doctor. "My name is Yoh," he said. "This patient, she wouldn't happen to be Anna Kyouyama?"

'Yes," said the doctor. "You must be the boy she's been wanting to see."

'"Yes," said Yoh. "I'm her fiancé."

"Fiancé?" questioned the doctor.

"Arranged marriage," whispered the nurse to the doctor.

"Oh," he said faintly.

Yoh nodded. "Tell me," he began, "how is Anna?"

"I'm really sorry to say this, but we don't have any results yet," said the doctor. "I'm sorry, but from what I've seen so far from her, it doesn't look like she's gonna make it." The doctor frowned.

"What!" gasped Yoh. "I have to see her!" He ran to her room.

"Whoa," said the doctor as he grabbed the boy's arm.

"What?" questioned Yoh. "I need to see Anna."

"I know, smiled the doctor. "But," he added, growing serious, "don't tell her that she, you know, might die. Otherwise she might have a relapse."

Yoh nodded and went to Anna's room.

Yoh slowly opened Anna's door and poked his head in.

"Oh Anna," Yoh whispered sadly as he looked at her.

Anna was hooked up to a heart monitor, an IV bag and had oxygen tubes up her nose to help her breathe easier. She also had a few cuts and scrapes visible on her body.

Yoh felt so bad. "I wasn't able to protect you," whispered Yoh as he walked in and shut the door quietly, "I broke a promise, I'm so sorry Anna." He put his head down.

As if hearing his voice Anna started to speak up. "Yoh," she called out helplessly.

"Anna?" said Yoh lifting his head. He signed, noting Anna was moving around in bed and talking in her sleep. He walked up towards her bed and heard her voice more clearly.

"Yoh," she called again. "I need you. Where did you go?" Anna was tossing and turning. "Please, please don't leave me," she begged.

"Anna," Yoh said. "I'll never leave you." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, Anna, calm down."

But Anna was only getting worse. She started calling out his name more often and begged him to save her.

"Oh," said Yoh, picking her up gently. "I'm right here." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, not so tight that he would hurt her.

Anna started to relax in Yoh's embrace and eventually became still and quiet.

Yoh was happy she stopped and laid her back down gently.

Unaware to Yoh, as he sat himself up, he realized that Anna had grabbed his vest. Yoh smiled and looked at his beautiful fiancée. He couldn't believe he might lose her and it was his entire fault.

"Yoh," moaned Anna, releasing his battle outfit.

"Hey," Yoh smiled softly. "You awake?"

Anna winced in pain. She slowly opened her eyes to see Yoh with a loving smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I've felt better," Anna replied. Yoh laughed. "I-uh, I want to thank you for saving me," said Anna recalling her memories.

"No problem," he said. "It's what I do, I'm your fiancé, and I'm s'pose to look after you." Guilt rose in Yoh's heart, he knew deep down inside he had failed to protect her.

There was a long silence.

"Yoh?" questioned Anna, "are you all right?" She looked up at him. He seemed to be off in his own world. Anna slowly pushed herself up to try and get Yoh's attention. While doing so, she felt herself getting weak and fell back.

Yoh, who was getting out of his daydream, saw Anna falling down on her pillow. With swift arms, he gently comforted the fall.

"Thanks," mumbled Anna.

"Anna," said Yoh rather loud. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"But Yoh," protested Anna. "You were off in space."

"That shouldn't matter to you," he blurted. "You could have died!"

"Yoh," said a hurt Anna, tears falling from her eyes.

Yoh noticed and felt stupid. He made her cry. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I just didn't want you to get hurt. Please don't cry."

Anna wiped her tears. "Then what's wrong?"

'Damn,' he thought, 'I can't tell her that she might die.'

"Well Yoh," came Anna's voice."

"Anna, I, uh, need to tell you that…"

"Yes?" she questioned.

"That…" stuttered Yoh.

**TBC………

* * *

**

**Sorry if it's really short. I hope it makes you happy thought. I think I should be able to sum this up in one more chapter which I am hoping I can get some ideas in place and have the chapter up in about a week, or at least by the end of the month. So give me some energy and encouragement to continue! (Smiles)**

**Now, I'm not so sure if I'm gonna continue Nighttime Horror mainly because I don't know what else to write or even why I wrote it in the first place, but if people give some ideas I might update. And I'm not so sure about Anzu Kidnapped mainly because I lost the last to chapters that I had in writing and can't really remember what was suppose to happen. Silly me, well if I ever have the right attitude, iunno, feeling about updating it, I will, maybe.**

**But that's just my thoughts on the two stories. If you have other opinions and want me to continue them, then I'll try my best to do so.**

**Now here is your preview of Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 9: Hiding the Truth Pt. 2**

-Knock. Knock. Knock. "May I come in?" asked the doctor.

'Phew!' Yoh mentally sighed.

Anna looked annoyed, she was about to find out what was bothering Yoh.

"Come in," she said.

-"What's the matter doc?" asked Yoh.

"We, uh, got Anna's results back," he said.

"And?" stressed Yoh, raising an eyebrow.

-"I'm dying?" said Anna shocked…

-"That's good," she said, playing along.

"Hmm," said Yoh trying to force a smile. Anna noticed it.

There was another long pause.

"Yoh," said Anna breaking the silence.

-"I'm-I'm dying," sobbed Anna.

"No-no you're not!" said Yoh.

-"Yoh?" said Anna softly, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You nearly killed me with your hug," said Anna.

-"He's here," she said barely above a whisper.

"Who?' questioned Yoh.

"Him," Anna pointed at the door.

-"Wait!" shouted Yoh.

"What?" asked Death impatiently.

"We never even had a first kiss," said Yoh.

"What's your point?" questioned Death.

-"Come on, break it up, break it up," said Death using the end of his sickle to split the two apart. "I said I'd give you a minute or two, not forever."

-"You'd die just to be with her?" question Death.

Yoh nodded.

"You love her that much?"

Yoh nodded again.

"Very well," said Death…

-Little did the happy and reunited couple know, that Death may just be paying another visit to them shortly. For in the shadows the winds blew, moving a ghostly silk dress into the light. Someone was watching, and they decided that now is the right time to surprise the couple. But thought that she should wait a few minutes, for them to enjoy themselves, for when she bore the news on them, their lives will be changed forever.


	9. Hiding the Truth Pt 2

**Ha! Ha! Here is the end! Finally I'm on the last chapter! This will be my first complete story! Well I got 2 more to write before this series is complete… but you get the idea. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the last chapter and I am hoping to have the sequel soon… but for the past two days I've been at this seminar learning how to make lots of money in the stocks… So for the next couple of months I'll be practicing and then doing the real thing and in a couple years, by the time I'm done high school, I should be ready to retire! So sadly the stocks may take up some of my time. But I promise not to let it take all of it! After all, I need to keep my readers attention:) I promise I won't disappoint them:) **

* * *

**Wake Not the Nightmare – Chapter 9: Hiding the Truth Pt. 2**

Knock. Knock. Knock. "May I come in?" asked the doctor.

'Phew!' Yoh mentally sighed.

Anna looked annoyed, she was about to find out what was bothering Yoh.

"Come in," she said.

The doctor that talked to Yoh earlier came in. "Miss Kyouyama, I just need to see Yoh for a minute, okay?"

Alright," Anna answered.

The doctor and Yoh left the room and stood outside the door.

Anna thought the doctor might know what was on Yoh's mind, so she sat herself carefully at the foot of the bed to try and hear the conversation.

"What's the matter, doctor?" asked Yoh.

"We, uh, got Anna's results back," he said.

"And?" stressed Yoh raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid she only has a few hours," the doctor said sadly.

"What? Anna can't die!" Yoh practically shouted.

* * *

"I'm dying?" said Anna shocked. 'Oh my God, that must have been what was bothering Yoh,' Anna thought. 'He was hiding it from me.' Anna shakily laid herself down and tried to forget she was going to die.

* * *

"I'm sorry," said the doctor and he left. 

"No," said Yoh quietly, "Anna can't die, she just can'!"

Yoh put his head down and entered the room.

"So," came Anna's voice, "what did the doctor say?"

"Oh," said Yoh. "he said you're going to make a full recovery." He gave her a reassuring smile.

'He's still lying to me,' thought Anna. 'He doesn't want to tell me that I'm dying.'

"That's good," she said, playing along.

"Hmm," said Yoh trying to force a smile. Anna noticed it.

There was another long pause.

"Yoh," said Anna breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Yoh smiled.

Anna looked down at her sheets and started playing with them.

"Anna?" frowned Yoh. "What's wrong?" Yoh grabbed her hand.

"Yoh," said Anna still looking down, her voice sad. 'You – you don't have to lie to me anymore," she finished sadly.

"What – what do you mean?" asked Yoh, shocked.

Anna looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Anna… Oh Anna," said Yoh, now holding her tightly. "Don't cry Anna. What's wrong?" Yoh wiped her tears.

"I'm-I'm dying," sobbed Anna.

"No-no you're not!" said Yoh.

It was nice of you to make me think I was going to be okay," smiled Anna through her tears.

"But how-how'd you…" stuttered Yoh.

"I overheard you and the doctor talking," interrupted Anna, "but it was nice of you to make me feel better."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth," apologized Yoh. Yoh looked ashamed.

Anna lifted his chin so their eyes met. She felt herself growing weak.

"Yoh, I-I," Anna collapsed, panting hard.

"Anna!" shouted Yoh. "Come on Anna," said Yoh trying to wake her up. "Anna, you can't leave me yet," cried Yoh, letting his tears fall on her face.

Anna stirred and woke up finding Yoh crying over her. "Why are you crying, you idiot?" whispered Anna.

"Anna!" Yoh said happily as he hugged her. "You're okay!"

Anna went limp in his arms due to his tight hold. "Anna?" questioned Yoh feeling her go limp. He pulled back, holding Anna in his arms, her eyes were closed. "Anna?"

"Yoh?" said Anna softly, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"You nearly killed me with your hug," said Anna.

"I'm sorry," said Yoh putting his head down.

Anna smiled. "It's okay," she said touching his cheek. Ann's boy went stiff as she felt a chill go up her spine. She turned to the window wide-eyed, tightening her grip on Yoh's clothes.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked, worried for her.

"He's here," she said barely above a whisper.

"Who?' questioned Yoh.

"Him," Anna pointed at the door.

There stood Him. Dressed in a black robe, hood covering his face, his large sickle in his hand. You guessed it, that Him was none other then Death.

"The time has come Anna," spoke Death, raising his hand to her.

Anna felt herself growing weak and she was getting tired. Anna slowly closed her eyes and went limp in Yoh's arms.

"Wait!" shouted Yoh.

"What?" asked Death impatiently.

"We never even had a first kiss," said Yoh.

"What's your point?" questioned Death.

"Well," began Yoh. "I was wondering if you could let us share one and let me tell her my feelings."

"No," said Death without a second thought.

"Please," pleaded Yoh.

"No," said Death again.

"Please," said Yoh, tears were now swelling in his eyes. "Please, let me say goodbye, let me tell her how much I love her. Please, it's not her time yet. Let me at least say goodbye."

"Yoh," Anna stirred.

"Anna?" Yoh looked up at Death.

"You've got 2 minutes." Death left to stand in a nearby corner, he didn't have to see what was going to happen next, for he knew.

"Anna!" Yoh rushed to her bedside and started to stroke her hair. "Oh, I don't want you to go," he said sadly.

"I know," said Anna. "I know, I want to stay and grow up with you. I was looking so forward to marrying you."

Yoh smiled sadly at her. "Oh Anna," his hand slipped down to her cheek where he caressed it gently. "I love you, I love you so much." His face inched closer to hers.

"I – I love you too," she said as tears started to spill from her eyes too. "I don't want to die."

"I promise to get you back," he whispered to her, aiming to kiss her cheek, but Anna would have none of that. She turned her head so that their lips met at full force. Both made the kiss as passionate as they could, whispering 'I love you,' to each other as they gasped for breath. Neither of them wanting the moment to end. To remain in each others arms forever and not have a care in the world, not even a thought on Death.

But Death was soon brought back to their thoughts as he interrupted them.

"Come on, break it up, break it up," said Death using the end of his sickle to split the two apart. "I said I'd give you a minute or two, not forever."

"Goodbye Yoh," Anna said tearfully.

"Goodbye Anna," said Yoh just as sad.

Death was about to leave with Anna when Yoh stopped him.

"What now?"

"I love her, you just can't take her away from me. You can't."

"Just watch me."

"No," said Yoh. "If you want her, you'll have to take me too."

"You'd die just to be with her?" question Death.

Yoh nodded.

"You love her that much?"

Yoh nodded again.

"Very well," said Death. "I shall spare her life…"

Yoh looked like a five year old on Christmas morning who just opened the gift they wanted most.

"…But on one condition," Death's voice continued.

"And that would be…" said Yoh.

"That next time, she is to come with me, whenever, wherever, no questions asked. Got it?" Death explained.

Yoh nodded.

"You're a good kid, Yoh, with a kind heart," said Death as he put Anna's soul back.

"You're not that bad yourself, Death," smiled Yoh.

"See you," said Death as he left.

Yoh smiled and turned to Anna.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up. "Am I dead?

"No, no," smiled Yoh. "You're going to live."

"Really?"

"Yes really," smiled Yoh. "See, I told you I'd get you back."

"And I never doubted you for a second," smirked Anna, as she inched closer to Yoh to give him a kiss they shared for a while.

* * *

Little did the happy and reunited couple know, that Death may just be paying another visit to them shortly. For in the shadows the winds blew, moving a ghostly silk dress into the light. Someone was watching, and they decided that now is the right time to surprise the couple. But thought that she should wait a few minutes, for them to enjoy themselves, for when she bore the news on them, their lives will be changed forever. 

**The End………

* * *

**

**Aw! All done! No more of Wake Not the Nightmare. I hoped you all like it. And I am very grateful for the people that have stuck with me through the story from the beginning:) Thank you all so very very much! nn I hope you enjoy Wake Not the Memories which is the next part of this three part series. Please feel free to give me any ideas for this story, and please note what I said above before the story started, that it might be awhile before I update the next story. But I will try not to keep you waiting to long. And see, I posted before August was over. I'm so happy! R&R!**


End file.
